


The Doctor Dances [rainy day remix]

by zinjadu



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinjadu/pseuds/zinjadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like is says on the box.  Written a while ago, rehosting here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Dances [rainy day remix]

"Wonderful world, Doctor," Rose groused. "All sorts of interesting." She sat upon a railing in the TARDIS, one cupping her chin, the other supporting her. She hunched over, clearly less than enthralled with the Doctor's ability to take her to exotic locales around the universe.

It was currently raining outside. No, that was not correct. It was a monsoon. A torrent, a flood from the sky, and there were no signs that it would stop any time soon.

"Maybe if someone hadn't thought he could fiddle about in the TARDIS, with only fifty-first century know how," the Doctor accused, glaring at his most recent passenger who only shrugged his shoulders and smiled in a 'oh well' sort of way that only made the Doctor more irritated. The turned back to Rose with a hopeful grin. "We wouldn't be in this mess. For now, let me fix things and we'll be off to some place sunny. Promise."

Rose grinned in response. "Well, long as sunny doesn't mean inside a sun or some such, I'll be happy." She jumped off the rail and started to wander away. "Call me when there's a beach out the door! I've got to go see what you have in beach wear, Doctor!" She sauntered away, the Doctor and Jack watching her.

The Doctor noticed Jack noticing and couldn't stop a quick glare at the man. Jack once more just smiled and shrugged. Never once bothered about any of the strange undercurrents of the relationships around him. The Doctor grumbled but went to the source of the problem and began to fix it.

"She's cute," Jack said out of nowhere. The Doctor nearly bolted upright, but then he remembered that he was under a bulkhead and stopped himself.

"But here's the thing. You've danced with her. I've danced with her. I haven't danced with you." There was a tangible and terrible little leer in Jack's voice that the Doctor didn't know whether to be excited, flattered or punch him in the nose. He settled for staying silent and not giving him any sort of satisfaction.

Jack stayed silent as well. The Doctor could just imagine him, leaning against a railing, smiling down at him, or his legs as they dangled out from underneath the bulkhead. Patient and waiting like a cat ready to pounce on the poor little mouse as it emerged from its safe place inside the wall. He did not want to deal with this right now. 

It was just, he would have to, sooner or later. The Doctor sighed. He had finished five mintues ago, but he had stayed hidden and safe. He couldn't hide from Jack, it would be like hiding from an avalanche while standing on a mountainside. He scooted out from underneath the shielding metal, and gave Jack a level look.

"You just want to dance? That's it?"

"That's it," Jack confirmed.

"Fine," the Doctor sighed.

Jack light up at that, huge grin, and he slung an arm around the other man's shoulders. "Come on, this'll be fun." And before he could stop it, Jack drug him outside and into the rain.

They were soaked within seconds, right down to the bone.

The Doctor was tempted to go on a rant right then, but Jack just stood there with his arms open, waiting. It was hard to refuse an invidation like that.

So the Doctor stepped forward, and they danced.

Later, Rose found them sitting on the bridge of the TARDIS completely sopping wet and laughing like old friends, beers in hand. She didn't know what had made the change, but she approved.


End file.
